


It's only minor betrayal

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [29]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Team as Family, Toni Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: With great power (or knowledge) comes great responsibility... is not in Steve Rogers' vocabulary.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 26
Kudos: 173
Collections: Team Fluff





	It's only minor betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Team Fluff fill for the Betrayal Prompt of the Steve Tony Games.

Avengers Assembled  
  
**Today** 7:15 AM  
Bucky  
anyone seen stevie? was supposed to meet me at the gym 15 minutes ago.  
Natasha  
No, can’t say I have. It isn’t like him to be late though.   
He isn’t on the common floor either.   
**Today** 9:11 AM  
Bucky  
okay, he doesn’t seem to be anywhere in the tower. can’t find stark either. wtf?!  
Bruce  
I was about to ask, because Toni was supposed to meet me and Reed to review something.  
Natasha  
I just texted Pepper asking if she’s heard from them, she said no. Toni has meetings all afternoon.  
Bucky  
they would have told us, right?  
Natasha  
I’d hope so.   
**Today** 11:36 AM  
Rhodes  
I can’t reach Toni. She always replies. Something’s going on.  
Natasha  
Pep still hasn’t heard from her either. I’m starting to think they’re at the hospital!!!  
Bucky  
can’t believe that punk didn’t message me!  
Clint  
So, who had today in the baby pool?  
Bucky  
well shit, Steve did!  
Natasha  
No way!   
Rhodes  
I love Tones, but I have tomorrow, so she better hold it in.  
Clint  
Oh, don’t let her hear you say that. Or Laura for that matter…   
Bruce  
We don’t know that’s what it is. But I have in 2 days, so I’m with Jim.  
Bucky  
if anyone hears from em, let us know   
**Today** 2:23 PM  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c0a24140e20cdbb720cc70a8382827c9/3a1f834438ff0d09-ed/s400x600/e6724445bc7e3d59801a1fbcce2a60e9a608cb96.png) Hey guys! Sorry, things were kinda crazy this morning.  
Natasha  
He’s so cute!! Looking good, DAD!  
Bruce  
Congrats guys!   
Clint  
Cute little bugger. Clearly takes after the wife.   
Bucky  
i can’t believe you didn’t call me. But my godson is really cute.  
Rhodes  
You mean OUR godson, Barnes. You are right though, he’s cute. How’s Toni?   
Thanks guys! Toni is doing good.   
Resting right now. Needed a c-section.   
I’ll send all the info later, just wanted to let you know, we’re doing okay. Munchkin is passed out on me right now.  
Natasha  
I just let Pepper know. She expects a picture really soon. And a name…  
Yup, she’s next on the list.   
As for the name… we still aren’t agreeing on anything.   
Bruce  
Go back to your family, Steve. Let us know when we can go for a visit.  
Rhodes  
Rhodes – Tell Toni I’m proud of her. I’ll call later.  
I will. Thanks guys! 

Steve quickly texted Pepper before he put his phone to the side, unable to resist placing another gentle kiss on his son’s forehead. _Their_ son. The tiny bundle resting on his chest let out a sigh in his sleep, and Steve’s heart flipped ten different ways. He didn’t think he could ever love anyone the way he loved his wife – regardless of their not so friendly beginnings, he loved Toni with every fibre of his being now, and couldn’t imagine life without her – but this tiny human was proving it was more than possible.

“Fatherhood looks good on you,” Toni murmured from the bed besides him.

Steve smiled fondly at his wife, reaching a hand out to grab her. “I love you so fucking much right now.” He squeezed Toni’s hand, wishing he was close enough to kiss her. “How are you feeling? Almost time for pain meds I think?”

“I’m okay. Pass me my phone?”

Toni took a few minutes to take a few extra pictures of their new little family, adding to the group chat and sending separate messages to Rhodey and Pepper.

“What’s this I see about a baby pool?”

Steve smirked sheepishly at his wife. “At our shower, Clint decided to do a baby pool to see when this little man would be born-“

“I remember! Bruce was looking up moon cycles?”

“Yup, that one. I told them we were staying out of it, then last week, when I went for dinner that night you weren’t feeling well and went to bed at 6? They told me it was last call, everyone had done their last picks, and I saw today was free. I decided to go for it.”

“But, last week we knew I was getting a c-section, didn’t we?”

“Maybe…” Steve shrugged, but his face told Toni all he needed to know. "It was only minor betrayal."

“You little shit, you knew you’d win!”

“I’ll donate the money, don’t worry. No one had today anyways.”

Toni shook her head, even though she wasn’t surprised in the least by her husband. “Captain America, I am disappointed in you.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.” Toni smiled. “I love you too, you know. Both of you. So so much.”

“I know you keep saying Stark _men_ are made of iron, but you are a cut above, babe. You’re vibranium, no doubt. You did so well today. I’m so proud of you.”

“You didn’t panic when I told you I was having contractions, when I shouldn’t have been having them. You deserve some kudos, ‘cause I was not exactly calm about it.”

Their son started fussing, cutting both of them off. Steve stood to hand him to Toni, seizing the opportunity to lock lips with his wife.

Toni looked down at the small bundle cradled in her arms, attempting to latch on for a feeding. “Don’t worry kiddo. I won’t let your dad corrupt you into cheating in baby pools when you grow up.”

“Says the woman who cheated at the ‘Guess how many candies’ game!” Steve replied with a laugh.

“I did not cheat, I used math. Clint said I could move the container; I just knew all the factors to the equation. Not the same.” Toni turned back to their son. “Maybe we’ll show you how to skirt the rules just a little.”


End file.
